The Beginning
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: This story tell's us why Pitch is the way he is, But it's not like most. Please read and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was on this one web page about the man in the moon and I heard how everything began because of him until a villan like no other came and his name was Pitch Black, Pitch wanted to destroy children's dream's and hope's for the future. The man in the moon knew he had to stop this most powerful villan of all time but he also knew he would need help so he called a pone the gaurdians!...Yea, okay whatever. In this story I wanted Pitch to have more meaning to himself then what people say he does. I wanted everything to be the man in the moon's fault! So I made this story because I thought you would have to be pretty pissed at some one to be like Pitch right?.. contains : Mention of Mpreg and a somewhat slash I guess. Keep An Open Mind!**

In The beginning chapter 1 : A beginning and end but no middle?

Pitch walked all around his cave again and again out of sheer boredom. The nightmares had soon left him alone after they realised he wasn't afraid of them, they were lingering in the shadow's somewhere no doubt. Pitch let out an anger roar of frustration as he came round to the same place he started earlier. Pitch had nowhere to go anymore, if he went back up to the surfaces then he would risk the guardian's seeing him or the man in the moon being able to kill and replace him. Don't get Pitch wrong he wasn't scared, nope he just wanted to tell people the truth. The truth about the man in the moon.

**- Pasted with a bit of the future at the beginning -**

He had set everything up so that all Pitch had to do was attack the guardian, he never said anything about their being a new one, no, He want the guardian's to kill Pitch. The man in the moon was sick and twisted, once they were friend's...lover's one would say, even though back then a man and another man was not allowed it didn't matter not to them they were in love, in fact they loved each other so much the man in the moon made it possible for Pitch to get Pregnant, after two year's of being together Pitch actually did become pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl. They were a family together until Pitch found himself to have a secret admirer, The man in the moon was outraged when he found out about the one-sided affair he didn't listen to Pitch when he tried to explain that he only loved one man and that was him...But it was too late. The man in the moon was so anger, he changed their fate for ever.

The man in the moon took his daughter from Pitch's arm's and placed her in the middle of a circle chanting a spell. Pitch tried to stop the man he thought he loved from hurting their daughter but the man in the moon blinded Pitch with fear and made nightmare's attack him. The child started to cry weeping for her mother to save her, she was trapped in a spell circle she couldn't get out. After the man in the moon finished his chant, a mixers of light color's surround the little girl in the circle. The earth shook the old wooden house they were in moaned as the presser was becoming all too much for its wooden beam's.

The mim *man in moon* ran out of the house, the nightmare's dragging Pitch out with them. The light color's that surround the light girl busted through the top of the roof, coming back down into the ground. The earth stopped shaking, the old wooden house fell to the ground the only thing left of the little girl was her stuffed blue elephant that Pitch had made himself for her. Sandman a trusty friend of Pitch's who was the guardian of Dream's came to them. Sandman used his dream dust to warn off the nightmare's which ran away.

"what happened here?" Sandman helped Pitch up to his feet but before he could get an answers Pitch flung his scythe at Mim who doge with ease."What did you do!" Pitch yelled at mim, running to him gabbing him by the color of his t-shirt, but Pitch didn't have enough strength to stand to his full hight, he fall to his knees the fight with all those nightmare's had taken its toll. "what did you do to her!" Pitch was knocked sideways' when mim slapped him across his face sending him to the floor. Pitch could barely hear anything as he saw black spots fill his vision. Sandman and mim were arguing about what happened, Mim told sandy to hold his tongue and show respect but Sandman didn't so Mim casted a spell for Sandy to never talk again.

Pitch saw from the corner of his eye the nightmare's come back, Sandman and Mim were fighting blue and gold clashed as the nightmare's took over Pitch fear's. A dark purple light came over Pitch turning him in to the Nightmare king his once white as snow skin turned into a duel grey and black, his light blue eye's turned into yellow one's, Pitch joined in the battle him and Sandman had just enough power to seal Mim in the actually moon, But before they did mim blasted Sandman with a spell that would make him forget about this day and forget about ever meeting Pitch or their daughter. Pitch later find out what Mim did to their daughter, how, the nightmare's told him. The man in the moon had turned her into mother nature.

**- present -**

So to say he had no reason for what he was doing you would be wrong, Pitch wanted revenge against his former lover, he wanted it for his daughter. Pitch looked around his cave maybe he could get revenge...one day but now he was stuck here. Pitch laid down on his bed closing his eye's, ready for the same dream to come as alway's, or though it wasn't much of a dream..., no It was more of a never-ending nightmare of what his life used to be...

**0x0 **

**Review or pm. Please no hater's it's just a story. I was thinking of doing another chapter of this 'Pitch's revenge' but I may not. Sorry 4 any mistakes! Oh, yea just so we're clean I know that's not what really happened, I was just bord so I wrote this K d-_-b**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Cross over here with Hotel Transylvania.**

The Beginning.  
Chapter 2 : It's Over For Good.

Pitch had failed, yet again, the Man in the moon had won once more.

He had his guardians attack Pitch without warning, he had done nothing wrong. But he had no doubt that the Man In The Moon had told them otherwise. That Pitch had done something evil and cruel, he hadn't, but who would believe him? Who would stand by Pitch in his time of need?

Sighing. The King of Nightmares sat down, allowing his legs to once again dangle over the side of the broken bridge.

He couldn't do it. Pitch would never be able to get revenge on the man who had taken away his young daughter from him. Pitch's eye's burned, he was going to cry, he could feel it. He might as well just give up, he was as good as dead if he could die anyway.

Suddenly, there was a scratching noise. Pitch rubbed his eyes, looking for where it was coming from. Looking all around his lair, Pitch found the course of it. There, near the top of his lair, where a thick soil was. He watched as it was kicked away, small bat legs showing just a bit before a "Puff" sound was made. The bat legs turned into human legs, Pitch frowned, he knew who it was. The one who had been his secret admirer, oh so many years ago.

"Err, Pitch? Are you down there?" Dracula's voice was muffled, Pitch face palmed hard. He was stuck.

"What are you doing here Dracula? Haven't you got your daughter to look after." Pitch grumbled, it stung knowing that Dracula had gone on and made his own family with whoever her name was and had a baby girl together. Even though Dra's wife did end up dieing.

"Yes, but I came to ask you something!" He wiggled about, making dirt fall on Pitch's head. The Nightmare King moved away just in time as Dracula came flying down onto the stone floor. The Vampire jumped up, smiling a little and dusting off his bum - acting like he hadn't been hurt.

"And just what, bat fangs, did you want to ask? As you can see, I'm a very busy man, I need all the time I have to think about revenge."

"For your daughter..." Dracula looked down sadly.

"No, for Pinocchio. Who'd you think bat poo for brains!" Pitch snapped, but Dracula smiled - making the sides of Pitch's lips curl up into some sort of smile.

"You always did make me laugh, old friend."

"Friend?!" Pitch glared. "We weren't friends."

"Actually, we sort of were, I may have even fall in love with you once..."

"It was a stupid crush you had on me, ruining my life in the long run. Thanks for coming by, good-bye now." Pitch turned on his heels and went to walk away, but Dracula grabbed his arm.

"Wait Pitch, I'm sorry. Let me help you out of here, allow me to take you to my castle, we can live there with my Mavis and Jonathan ."

"Jonathan?"

"Long story," Dracula said. "Pitch, we came make our own family - we can get everybody to know what Manny has done, then the guardians will understand. Please, I know it's too late for apologies, but if you would; come with me. Away from here. Away from Manny, and away from the guardians."

Pitch stood there shocked. He didn't know what to say, was Dracula really offering a place other then here to stay? Would the moon try to stop them? Could Pitch take this chance? What would his daughter think of him if he did though? Suddenly, Pitch saw a tall girl - long black hair with blue eyes. She smiled, nodding her head before disappearing. Some how, Pitch knew...he knew that the girl he just saw had been his daughter all grown up. Tear's slide down his face as he turned back to Dracula.

"Take me away from here, please."

**(A few years later.)**

So. You're probably wondering if Pitch had his revenge right? Well, in answer - yes. Dracula took Pitch to his hotel, they let all the monsters who came there know just what the Man in the Moon was like. Of course, the word spread and the guardians soon came - they didn't fight against Pitch. They just asked if it was true or not. Then, everything fall into place. The guardians and fellow monsters turned on the moon. Even though Pitch couldn't get his daughter back, he knew now that she was watching over him. The Man In The Moon ended up running away, leaving the moon to be just that - a moon.

The guardians left to go back to the North Pole. Pitch and Dracula, you may have seen this coming, sort of "Zinged." Dracula's daughter couldn't have been happy for them. And then, even better news, Pitch fell pregnant again. Now he has a family again, the best family he could ever have. His revenge had sort of worked, all he needed was a friend or two. It was perfect though now, his family was perfect. And you know something, Pitch would even allow the guardians to stay at the hotel if they ever wanted to. :P

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. Ok, may not have been the best way to end it - my bad. Sorry about any mistakes and for not finishing this off sooner.**


End file.
